<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Long Way Round by bluebox_girl42</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751358">The Long Way Round</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebox_girl42/pseuds/bluebox_girl42'>bluebox_girl42</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Traveling With Time Lords [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:34:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebox_girl42/pseuds/bluebox_girl42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Here is my final instalment of Travelling with Time Lords. Be prepared for angst, mentions of death, oh and the Master being a bit of a cruel b*****d. </p><p>Inspired by The Timeless Child with added 11th Doctor (Cause he’s my fav and the easiest Doctor for me to write) and everyone’s favourite MI6 agent/Time Lord in disguise, O. </p><p>After the Master decides to force the Doctor to kill him, he sends the reader back to Earth to forget about him. But the reader has other ideas and decides to go back in time to try and save him. Unfortunately piloting a Tardis isn’t that easy and the reader finds themselves in the Master’s timeline 10 years too early.   </p><p>Though both the Master and the reader discover that sometimes being able to save someone means taking the long way round...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Master (Dhawan)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Traveling With Time Lords [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Long Way Round</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Doctor saw you standing in the shadows and she saw the horror on your face as the Master trapped her in the paralysis field. The truth of what he planned to do finally dawning on you. If the Master was willing to allow Cybermen on Galifrey, where would he stop?<br/>
 <br/>
You felt the Doctor trying to reach out to you through your mind but the Master cut her off by sending her deep into the Matrix. You realised she was hoping you could stop him. But how? What could you do? Was she really that desperate now? Either way you knew she was right, though it pained you to admit it.<br/>
 <br/>
Emerging from your hiding place you and rushed over to him grabbing his arm. “Master please don’t do this. The Doctor’s right at least save her friends.”<br/>
 <br/>
The Master looked at you in mock surprise. “ You always complained they never saw you, that you never felt part of the “Fam”. Well, now you can finally take your revenge. I’m sure the Cybermen will make it quick, they usually do.”<br/>
 <br/>
“I don’t want revenge. For better or for worse they were my friends.”<br/>
 <br/>
“They left you to die!” The Master’s anger bubbling up just under the surface. <br/>
 <br/>
“Maybe they did, maybe they didn’t, but that doesn’t mean they deserve to die. And certainly not at the hands of the Cybermen. Help them please, if not for the Doctor then for me.”<br/>
 <br/>
The way the Master looked at you, you weren’t sure if it was with disappointment or disgust.<br/>
 <br/>
“Why did I pick someone so weak and pathetic?” He growled.<br/>
 <br/>
His words felt like a knife to your gut. He’s just lashing out you told yourself.<br/>
 <br/>
“Please don’t do this. Please…stop.”<br/>
 <br/>
His eyes turned cold and harsh as he invaded your personal space.<br/>
 <br/>
“Why should I?”<br/>
 <br/>
“Runaway with me.” You held out your hand, just as he had all those months ago back in your flat. “Forget the cybermen, forget the Doctor and the time lords. Just you and me and the universe.” </p><p>He said nothing, he just staired at you. His brown eyes now devoid of any warmth or joy.<br/>
 <br/>
You dropped to your knees in front of him. "Please I'm begging you." You kept you hand out stretched in hope.<br/>
 <br/>
You could see the anger in the Master’s eyes. And once again you found yourself unable to read him.<br/>
 <br/>
“Please I’m not asking you, I’m begging you. Master, I can’t lose you.”<br/>
 <br/>
This time stroking his ego did’nt work if anything it seemed to make him angrier. Almost as if he thought you were mocking him. <br/>
 <br/>
“You mean you can’t lose your one-way ticket to the stars.” He snarled, towering over you.<br/>
 <br/>
“Because I love you!” You blurted out.<br/>
 <br/>
The Master stopped and blinked. You felt the tears welling in your eyes, you had wanted to tell him how you felt about him for sometime now, but not like this.<br/>
 <br/>
“Please…” your voice cracked as tears ran down your face.<br/>
 <br/>
The Master dropped to his knees in front of you, but his expression was blank as his head tilted to the side. His eyes bore into yours as if he was searching for something. That was when you felt it, the familiar sensation of him in your mind. But this time there was no warmth or teasing words. This time it was cold and penetrating.<br/>
 <br/>
“Master…” your heart was racing, part of you was afraid.<br/>
 <br/>
He smiled weakly. ”Humans. You always have to see the light in the darkness don’t you (Y/N). Even when there is none.”<br/>
 <br/>
He placed his fingers to your temples and you found yourself falling forward into darkness.<br/>
 <br/>
The Master carried you into the Tardis console room and gingerly lay your unconscious body on the floor. He programmed the Tardis to take you back to Earth. He then placed a small black disc on the console. Before taking one last look at you, he brushed a few loose strands of hair from your face then blew you one final kiss goodbye.<br/>
 <br/>
The Master exited the ship, he didn’t look back as he turned the corner, the sound of your Tardis dematerialising echoing round the chamber and shattering what was left of both his hearts. This was for the best he told himself, maybe if he repeated the mantra just enough he’d start to belive it.<br/>
 <br/>
                                                                                              ***<br/>
 <br/>
Your eyes flickered open and you found yourself irritated that this bed wasn't very comfortable to lie on. That was the moment you realised you had no memory of going to bed, let alone falling asleep. You looked around and realised you were in a Tardis console room.<br/>
 <br/>
"Master!" </p><p>You pulled yourself up into a standing position. This was all wrong, the walls were white and grey with roundels and the console was brand new. this wasn't the Master's Tardis and it wasn't the Doctor's either.<br/>
 <br/>
"Master?" You looked around frantically but he wasn't here.<br/>
 <br/>
You started to survey the console and felt your stomach sink. You realised what the Master had done. The ship was in flight. <br/>
 <br/>
"No, no, no!" </p><p>You frantically started to pull levers and dials as you tried to return to Gallifrey. But he had somehow locked the console, the Tardis wasn't allowing you to go back.<br/>
 <br/>
"Think!" You shouted at yourself. There had to be away back. You mentally started going back through all the times he'd shown you how to pilot his Tardis. You realised he’d deliberately not taught you everything.<br/>
 <br/>
“Geoactivated.” Suddenly you heard the Master's voice from behind you. As you spun around your face fell, it was a hologram. For a brief moment you had hoped he was contacting you from Galifrey. Maybe he had changed his mind.<br/>
 <br/>
“Master.” You rushed towards the hologram.<br/>
 <br/>
“If you’re seeing this…” the Master paused. “It means I’m dead.”<br/>
 <br/>
Your stomach sank and you felt the tears welling in your eyes start to fall.<br/>
 <br/>
“No!” You shook your head. You refused to believe him. “You can’t be!”<br/>
 <br/>
“I’ve programmed this Tardis to take you back home. You can forget all about me and the Doctor and  go back to your old life.”<br/>
 <br/>
“I don’t want my old life! And I don’t want to go back to Earth. Tell me how to get back to Gallifrey! Tell me how to get back to you!” You begged the hologram.<br/>
 <br/>
“We had fun didn’t we.” He grinned, but the smile never reached his eyes. There was for a few seconds sorrow in his brown eyes, but then just like that they'd hardened. "But we both know this couldn’t last. This is for the best (Y/N). After all, you’re a weaker species, not truly worthy of a time lord. I think you always knew that deep down, didn’t you. That you were always inferior.”<br/>
 <br/>
“Why are you being this cruel? Why?” You yelled at the hologram.<br/>
 <br/>
The hologram paused as though the Master was looking straight at you. It was as if he wanted to say something else but he couldn’t quite bring himself to. His expression suddenly unreadable. The hologram flickered and faded away.<br/>
 <br/>
“Master!” You choked on your tears.<br/>
 <br/>
That was when you had an idea, if you couldn't go back to Gallifrey then maybe you could go back in the Master’s timeline. Stop him from ever summoning the cybermen to Galifrey in the first place.  You slammed the lever down and started pulling away panels to reach the psychic circuits.<br/>
 <br/>
                                                                                              ***<br/>
 <br/>
The Master ran towards his Tardis as fast as he could. There was no way he was dying here on Galifrey not while the Doctor survived. He was going to make her pay for today, no matter the cost. He risked a look back as he started turning switches and dials on the console. He could see the Cybermasters coming towards him, but they were too slow. In frustration, he flipped the dial that would shut the doors and dematerialised just as the explosion ripped what was left of the citadel apart. When he was safely clear of his former home he started hitting the console repeatedly with his fist in anger.<br/>
 <br/>
That was when he noticed the feeling of a wet patch on the side of his chest. He looked down at his waistcoat which now had a slash across the side and was slowly becoming soaked with blood which annoyed him even further, he rather liked this waistcoat. He paused for a few moments and ran a hand through his hair as he tried to gather his thoughts. His anger intertwined with the sound of drums which were threatening to overwhelm his mind, as their intensity grew louder.<br/>
 <br/>
That was the moment when he felt a sharp stabbing pain in his temple, making him stop short. Someone was manipulating the timeline. There was a memory forming in his mind that had never been there before. The memory was from when he was O and at MI6. Correction someone was manipulating his personal timeline. He was going to make whoever it was paid for this. Today was the wrong day to mess with this time lord. He set the console to search for the cause of the distortion. Ignoring the dull ache that was starting to radiate from his side. The pain in his ribs being drowned out by the pain in his head, as time was rewritten and the memory took hold.<br/>
 <br/>
                                                                                                   ***<br/>
 <br/>
The Tardis rematerialised and you ran through your plan. Not that it was much of a plan, but it was the best you had right now. But if it worked… just maybe you could save him.<br/>
 <br/>
You stepped confidently out of the Tardis and found yourself face to face with a group of armed soldiers and they were all pointing their guns at you. As you raised your hands in the air your eyes fell upon a man with black hair and brown eyes in a suit stood behind them, trying and failing to do his best intimidation routine.<br/>
 <br/>
“You’re trespassing on government property.”<br/>
 <br/>
“O…oh no. It had to be you did’nt it.” You couldn't stop yourself.<br/>
 <br/>
You knew that face, even with less stubble and a different suit. You felt your heart race and then break as you realised you were too early into his timeline. He wouldn’t know you yet and that could be dangerous.<br/>
 <br/>
The Master raised an eyebrow. “I’m sorry to have we met before?”<br/>
 <br/>
“A long time ago…or should that be a long time future.”<br/>
 <br/>
The Master raised an eyebrow, his features unreadable.<br/>
 <br/>
“Ugh, guns! What is it with you humans and guns. They’re loud and messy and frankly far too useless for interrogation. You know why? Too many twitchy fingers that’s why. You always end up shooting just as things start to get interesting.”<br/>
 <br/>
The man with the bow tie placed his hand on the nearest solider’s arm and made him lower the gun. But your eyes never left the Masters.<br/>
 <br/>
“I’m the Doctor. Who are you?” Asked the man with the bow tie.<br/>
 <br/>
You remembered the file back in the Master's Tardis. The photograph of the man in tweed. Your mind couldn't quite process the idea of the Doctor but not only with a different face but a different body. Quite literally a different man. Or should that be a woman?<br/>
 <br/>
You felt your blood run cold, here was the Doctor and the Master and you. The Tardis had brought you to the wrong moment in time. You had to get out of there ASAP before you screwed up the timeline any further.<br/>
 <br/>
“I’m…I’m having a really bad day is what I am.”<br/>
 <br/>
Suddenly there was a deep rumbling sound from behind you.<br/>
 <br/>
“A REALLY bad day.” You added.<br/>
 <br/>
Turning around you found yourself face to face with a battered black and silver oblong box. It was about 6 ft long and 4ft wide.<br/>
 <br/>
“It’s waking up.” The Doctor said in astonishment. Brandishing his sonic as he scanned the object.<br/>
 <br/>
Instinctively you found yourself backing up. The soldiers starting moving forward towards the box, allowing you to slip between them and towards the Doctor and the Master.<br/>
 <br/>
Slowly the box started to open with a cloud of steam. The Doctor’s sonic beeped in alarm.<br/>
 <br/>
“Oh no.” The Doctor murmured. “Shut that thing down NOW!” He yelled as he ran over to the scientists working at the bank of computers connected to the box.<br/>
 <br/>
“You’ll do no such thing!” a woman in a tailored black suit yelled as she walked over to the scientists.<br/>
 <br/>
“What is it?” You asked the Doctor.<br/>
 <br/>
“A cyber conversion unit!” he struggled to keep the anger out of his voice before turning his attention on the woman.<br/>
 <br/>
“I’m the Doctor and when I tell you to shut that thing down you listen!” his voice was low and brimming with anger and loathing towards the woman.<br/>
 <br/>
Your face fell in horror as you realised it what that meant. You looked at the Master for a moment.<br/>
 <br/>
“Was this you?”<br/>
 <br/>
The Master looked at you like you were insane.<br/>
 <br/>
“How could I have anything to do with this. I’ve only just arrived this morning.” He said meekly. You had to hand it to him he was really good at playing the part of O.<br/>
 <br/>
You lowered your voice, “You tell me…Master?”<br/>
 <br/>
The Master’s eyes flickered for a moment betraying a brief hint of fear.<br/>
 <br/>
“I don’t know what you mean.” He looked around to make sure no one had heard you. But the soldiers were too busy focusing on the conversion unit as was the Doctor as he frantically soniced the computers and argued with the woman.<br/>
 <br/>
You stood next to the Master, “Because who else would be stupid enough to bring a cyber conversion unit to Earth, just to get the Doctor’s attention?” You snapped in frustration.<br/>
 <br/>
“I really have no idea what you are talking about. I think you should probably see a psychiatrist when all this is over.” The Master’s voice dripped with fake sympathy but his eyes told a different story.<br/>
 <br/>
The Doctor’s voice echoed in your mind, “I met O, years ago.”<br/>
 <br/>
“This is all part of the plan, isn’t it? Lure the Doctor here, gain their confidence and bang you’ve got them ready for the...” You bit your lip before you could let anything slip.<br/>
 <br/>
The Master tugged on his tie nervously but you saw the look in his eyes. You were playing a dangerous game. But you couldn't help yourself, all your anger and frustration towards him threatened to spill out at any moment. How could he just abandon you like that? How could he just say you were inferior because you were human? After everything, the two of you had been through? No, he did’nt get to throw you away like that.<br/>
 <br/>
“I don’t know who you are, but I think you’ve gotten me confused with someone else. I’m just an analyst. I shouldn't even be here today. I wouldn't be if Whitehouse hadn't gotten sick.”<br/>
 <br/>
The conversion unit started to rumble, clouds of smoke started to fill the room. “Everyone out NOW!!!” The Doctor yelled. “That means even you!” he pointed at the woman. The scientists did’nt need to be told twice however and made a dash for it. There’s a reason they’re the smart ones you thought.<br/>
 <br/>
Bolts of electricity shot from the wires from the unit to the computers and sparks flew. Instinctively you grabbed the Master’s hand, as the Doctor started running towards the two of you.<br/>
 <br/>
“What are you doing?” The Master asked.<br/>
 <br/>
“Keeping you alive!” He shot you a look of confusion but he did’nt let go of your hand. As the three of you ran towards the door the sound of gunfire made all of you stop and turn around. The wires had snaked around the woman and the soldiers were shooting at the unit in an attempt to rescue her.<br/>
 <br/>
“No, no, no, no, no!” The Doctor yelled out. But there was nothing anyone could do, except watch in horror. The woman was dragged across the floor and into the unit, the bullets doing nothing except making loud noises as they bounced off the metal of the conversion unit. There was screaming and the lights flickered and you realised with a sick feeling that she was being converted into a cyberman.<br/>
 <br/>
“Any idiot can make themselves into a robot. It’s not special.” The words fell from your lips in almost a daze causing the Master to look at you with confusion.<br/>
 <br/>
“Who are you?” he asked his eyes boring into yours.<br/>
 <br/>
Before you could answer the conversion unit opened and there stood a cyberman.</p><p>“We have to get out of here!” you tugged on the Master’s hand. “Doctor!” you yelled at the man in tweed.<br/>
 <br/>
The Doctor looked at you before looking back at the soldiers. “Retreat!” he yelled at them. But they did’nt listen they continued to fire on the cyberman.<br/>
 <br/>
“Make them retreat!” the Doctor turned to the Master fearful.<br/>
 <br/>
“I can’t, I’m just an analyst. Caroline was the one in charge. They answer to her, not me."<br/>
 <br/>
“Who’s Caroline?” you asked. But you realised the moment you followed his eyes. “The cyberman.”<br/>
 <br/>
“Wait!” The Doctor yelped “That means she has…”<br/>
 <br/>
"Knowledge of all MI6 protocols.” The Master finished for him.<br/>
 <br/>
Suddenly you noticed the silence. You turned fearfully towards the soldiers, they lay in the ground, their bodies flailing like fish caught on the end of a hook. Cybermen Caroline stood over them, waiting.<br/>
 <br/>
"What's she doing?" You whispered.<br/>
 <br/>
"I don't know." The Doctor replied.<br/>
 <br/>
The three of you watched in horror as the bodies glowed silver and started to return to life. "That's new..." the Doctor swallowed.<br/>
 <br/>
"Is she...converting them?" You asked.<br/>
 <br/>
"Sort of, think cyberman brainwashing, but without all the fun of the tin man cosplay." The Doctor replied.<br/>
 <br/>
Cyberman Caroline turned her attention to the three of you.</p><p>"Run!" You yelled pulling the Master after you. </p><p>The Doctor followed suit. Sonic in hand as he aimed it at the door control panel. The door slammed shut behind the three of you.<br/>
 <br/>
"How long will that hold them?" The Master asked. You had to admire his acting abilities even in a crisis.<br/>
 <br/>
"Not long enough." The Doctor struggled to hide his frustrations. That was when he noticed you were still holding the Master's hand.<br/>
 <br/>
"I thought you two didn't know each other?"<br/>
 <br/>
"We don't." The Master yanked his hand back out of your grip. You couldn't help but feel hurt by the speed at which he physically distanced himself from you. But then this wasn't your Master. <br/>
 <br/>
The Doctor raised an eyebrow before turning to you. "I don't believe I got your name?"<br/>
 <br/>
"That's because I haven't given it to you yet."<br/>
 <br/>
"Touche." He turned to the Master, "This one's clever. I do like clever ones." He turned back to you. "I'm going to ask you this once and only once and don't lie to me. Are you responsible for all this?" Your gaze instinctively flicked to the Master before answering. "No. I swear this has nothing to do with me. If I'm honest I shouldn't even be here."<br/>
 <br/>
"Why not?" The Doctor asked. <br/>
 <br/>
You looked from the Doctor to the Master and back to the Doctor. You figured maybe a half-truth was the best course of action.<br/>
 <br/>
“Because I’m a time traveller, from the future. Except this wasn't where I was supposed to be."<br/>
 <br/>
The Doctor raised an eyebrow and looked at the Master.<br/>
 <br/>
"Scan me for Artron energy if you don’t believe me."<br/>
 <br/>
The Doctor flicked his wrist and started to scan, his eyes growing wider in surprise. "She's telling the truth, she a time traveller. But not a Time Lord."<br/>
 <br/>
Your eyes met the Master’s, except you couldn’t work out if he was looking at you with fear or curiosity now.<br/>
 <br/>
“What year is this?” you asked.<br/>
 <br/>
“2010.”<br/>
 <br/>
For a moment you let that sink in and you realised you were in big trouble now. <br/>
 <br/>
“I shouldn’t be here, just being here means I could mess up your timelines. Both your timelines.”<br/>
 <br/>
The Master’s face was unreadable. "You really believe that she could be here by accident Doctor?"<br/>
 <br/>
"Why not, I do it all the time." The Doctor replied.<br/>
 <br/>
The Master turned to look at you, his gaze unflinching. That was the moment you realised this had all been a mistake. You should never have tried to rewrite his timeline. Maybe he was right, maybe you were inferior to him. <br/>
 <br/>
“I should probably leave now.” </p><p>Unfortunately that was when you realised you couldn't leave. Your Tardis was locked in that room with cyberman Caroline.<br/>
 <br/>
The Doctor must have read the expression on your face. "Except you can't can you, you're stuck here."<br/>
 <br/>
"My Tar...time machine is in there." You pointed to the door. Which as you did so there was a loud bang from the other side. Which caused the three of you to jump backwards.<br/>
 <br/>
"The conversion process must be completed, they're trying to breakthrough." The Doctor muttered.<br/>
 <br/>
"Which way?" You yelled at the Master.<br/>
 <br/>
For a moment he dithered and you found yourself becoming even angrier this was no time to be getting into character you wanted to yell at him.<br/>
 <br/>
"This way! The emergency exit" The Master pointed.</p><p>The three of you started climbing the nearest stairwell. However, as you ran the sound of a metal door being blown off its hinges echoed throughout the stairwell. The three of you couldn't help but look back down. And to your surprise, they did’nt start after you. Instead, cyberman Caroline and her soldiers stomped off down the corridor.<br/>
 <br/>
The Doctor looked at the Master, “Why aren't they chasing us?”<br/>
 <br/>
The Master shrugged, “How should I know, you’re the expert.”<br/>
 <br/>
“What exactly is this place?” you asked them both.<br/>
 <br/>
“You mean you don’t know?” A grin briefly flickered at the corners of the Master’s lips.<br/>
 <br/>
“If I did I wouldn't be asking now would I?”<br/>
 <br/>
“It’s an archive storage unit, used to house various extra-terrestrial artefacts, it used to belong to Torchwood back in the day. After the battle of Canary Wharf, it sort of fell through the cracks.”<br/>
 <br/>
You noticed the Doctor look away at the mention of Canary Warf.<br/>
 <br/>
“What do you mean fell through the cracks?” you asked intrigued.<br/>
 <br/>
“Everyone started claiming juristiciton, mainly so they could get their hands on the things kept here. UNIT, Ministry of Defence, MI5, my lot. The government couldn't come to a decision so in the end, it just got mothballed. Until two days ago. When that cyber conversion unit started showing signs of…well for want of a better word, life and my lot stepped in.”<br/>
 <br/>
“Is that cyber conversion unit the only cyberman technology housed here?” The Doctor asked.<br/>
 <br/>
The Master pulled out his phone, “I’ve got an inventory here, somewhere.” after a few moments he pulled up a list and handed it to the Doctor.<br/>
 <br/>
The Doctor scrolled back and forth a few times then his face fell, “Ah.”<br/>
 <br/>
“Why do I get the feeling that ah was not a good thing?” you found yourself falling back into the role of Doctor's companion once more. You wondered how things might have turned out if you had travelled with this version of the time lord instead.<br/>
 <br/>
“No, it was’nt.” The Doctor handed the phone back to the Master. “If I’m right and I usually am, Caroline and her friends are after the Echelon.”<br/>
 <br/>
“What’s that?” <br/>
 <br/>
“It’s a type of transceiver, it allows the user to transmit frequencies across all subspace bands, through time and space. A very nifty bit of kit and much better than small cubes. Which means she can call for back up and begin colonising Earth while she waits.”<br/>
 <br/>
“Cybermen on Earth?!” you couldn't keep the fear out of your voice and you noticed the Master did’nt look too happy at that news either. Maybe this really was nothing to do with him.<br/>
 <br/>
“We have to stop them!” you looked at both the Doctor and the Master as you realised if Earth was colonised now you’d never meet either time lord. The Master noticed you looking at him a beat too long. You could tell from the look on his face he was starting to wonder about your connection to the Doctor.<br/>
 <br/>
“How?” asked the Master. "There's just three of us."<br/>
 <br/>
“Good question. Agent O.” The Doctor started to pace up and down the tiny landing. You kept your eyes focused on the Doctor. After what felt like an age he stopped pacing and turned to the Master.<br/>
 <br/>
“Blueprints! Do you have the blueprints to this facility?”<br/>
 <br/>
The Master handed over his phone again and the Doctor’s face broke out into a grin. “Right troops…no wait I don’t like that. Right gang….no…right team. Yes, team, I like that one. Right team this is what we’re going to do. I’m going to go and have a word with Caroline and her chums. Hmm, chums, I don’t like that. Friends. Caroline and her friends. You two are going to go to the basement and find this junction box.”<br/>
 <br/>
The Doctor signalled to a box on the plans. “Then pull this lever here and push that button.”<br/>
 <br/>
“What will that do?” The Master asked really getting into character now.<br/>
 <br/>
“Overload the circuits.” The Doctor responded grimly. “The conversion unit hacked into the electricity grid and something tells me Caroline is going to do the same thing in order to power the transceiver. But hopefully if we cut the connection to the power I’ll be able to deactivate her and the Echelon safely.”<br/>
 <br/>
The Doctor handed the phone to you. “You’re going to find that junction box right there and when I call you’re going to…” <br/>
 <br/>
“Call, you don’t have my number that’s an encrypted phone.” The Master said.<br/>
 <br/>
The Doctor flicked the sonic at the phone, “Not any more it isn’t.” he smiled. “As I was saying when I call that’s when you overload the circuits. Now get a move on!” </p><p>The Doctor headed down the stairs towards where cyberman Caroline and her troops had disappeared to.<br/>
 <br/>
“Doctor wait.” You leaned over the nearby railing.<br/>
 <br/>
The time lord stopped and looked up, </p><p>“What if you can’t reason with her?” Your mind flashed back to the Master calling the Cybermen back on Galifrey.<br/>
 <br/>
“Then I'll have to hope you two have reached the basement in time they won’t I.” and with that, he started off.<br/>
 <br/>
You looked at the Master before following the stairs down to the basement. The two of you walked in silence, you had no idea what to say to him. He didn't know you, at least not yet. What could you say that wouldn't damage the timeline even further after your earlier outburst.<br/>
 <br/>
Suddenly you found yourself being pulled out of your thoughts as the Master pushed you into the wall, his hand at your throat.<br/>
 <br/>
"Who are you?!" He demanded, “How do you know my name?”<br/>
 <br/>
"As I said, I'm a time traveller."<br/>
 <br/>
"Wrong answer." The Master started applying more pressure to your throat and you realised he had no qualms against killing you there and then.<br/>
 <br/>
"I wouldn't do that if I were you."<br/>
 <br/>
The Master smirked, "Why? Because of the Doctor? As far as your precious time lord is concerned you died at the hands of the Cybermen." You watched as his face changed and he once again took on the Agent O persona. "There was nothing I could do Doctor...it was horrible…i’m so sorry."<br/>
 <br/>
"No, because your future self won't be too happy with you."<br/>
 <br/>
The Master suddenly wasn't so cocky, you could tell that for a moment at least you had thrown him. He gathered his composure and narrowed his eyes. </p><p>"You're lying."<br/>
 <br/>
"The destruction of Galifrey...the secret of the timeless child." Those words caused the Master to let go of your throat.<br/>
 <br/>
"How do you know about that?"<br/>
 <br/>
"I told you. I'm your future, you're my past."<br/>
 <br/>
“Why are you here?” his eyes narrowed.<br/>
 <br/>
You took a deep sigh, “Okay here goes. I travelled back into your timeline to try and…look something happens in the future and I thought I could change the outcome. But I screwed up when I used the Tardis’s telepathic circuits and ended up here.”<br/>
 <br/>
“You expect me to believe that? I saw the way you were with the Doctor.”<br/>
 <br/>
You cut him off before his self-loathing could make an appearance. “I used to travel with the Doctor…Then I met you and everything changed.”<br/>
 <br/>
The Master raised an eyebrow. “You’re telling me you left the patron saint of Galifrey, Mr practically perfect in every way, to travel with me?”<br/>
 <br/>
“Yes.”<br/>
 <br/>
The Master snorted in derision. “I don’t believe you. You’re up to something.”<br/>
 <br/>
You shrugged, “Believe me, don’t believe me. But ask yourself this why haven't I told the Doctor, who you really are?”<br/>
 <br/>
The Master looked away from you, “I don’t know.” After a moment he quickly regained his composure, “If you’re lying to me I won’t hesitate to kill you, Doctor or not.”<br/>
 <br/>
You smiled sadly, “You know one day, you’ll know I speak the truth, and that will be the day you save my life.”<br/>
 <br/>
The Master watched as you started off down the corridor again. What he did’nt see was you struggling to hold back your tears.<br/>
 <br/>
Eventually, the two of you found the junction box but it was locked. “So much for the Doctor’s grand plan.” The Master mocked.<br/>
 <br/>
“Hang on.” you pulled what used to be the Doctor’s sonic screwdriver out of your jacket pocket and aimed it at the cabinet. The tip glowed purple for a few seconds and the cabinet opened with a small pop.<br/>
 <br/>
“Is that a?”<br/>
 <br/>
“Sonic screwdriver, yep. Except someone made a few modifications to it for me.”<br/>
 <br/>
“The Doctor doesn't give away sonic screwdrivers to anybody.”<br/>
 <br/>
You could tell the Master was growing suspicious of you again.<br/>
 <br/>
“The Doctor did’nt give it to me, I borrowed it and just never got round to giving it back.”<br/>
 <br/>
“So who made the modifications if the Doctor did’nt?” he asked.<br/>
 <br/>
You did’nt answer as you looked away from the Master.<br/>
 <br/>
“Me? Are you implying I modified that for you? Why would I do that?"<br/>
 <br/>
“Anything on your phone from the Doctor yet?” you asked trying to change the subject.<br/>
 <br/>
“Nothing.” The Master grumbled.<br/>
 <br/>
“You don’t really like this plan do you?”<br/>
 <br/>
“Why should I? it’s ridiculous and runs the risk of getting me killed. I did not come all this way and put all this effort into my grand evil schemes for the Doctor to come blundering in now and ruin it all. He’s supposed to do that later on.”<br/>
 <br/>
You couldn't help but laugh.<br/>
 <br/>
“What?” The Master demanded, suddenly affronted by what he thought was mocking.<br/>
 <br/>
“You, this…”<br/>
 <br/>
“You, this, what?” The Master asked still not understanding you.<br/>
 <br/>
“I’m.. I’m going to miss it,” you said sadly. <br/>
 <br/>
That was the moment the Master realised what you meant and he fell silent. Hands in pockets he looked up and down the corridor as if pretending to look for someone or something.<br/>
 <br/>
Just then the Master’s phone buzzed and he held it up for you. There was a text from the Doctor that simply read ‘NOW!’<br/>
 <br/>
You pulled the lever and pushed the button, the lights flickered ominously for a few seconds, then nothing. </p><p>“That did’nt work did it?” you turned to the Master who was rolling his eyes.<br/>
 <br/>
“If you want something done,” he muttered to himself and headed back the way you two had come.<br/>
 <br/>
“Where are you going?” you raced after him.<br/>
 <br/>
“To save the world.”<br/>
 <br/>
You could tell from his body language he was disgusted that he was even considering such an action. </p><p>“Just so you know I’m only doing this so I can destroy this pathetic excuse for a civilisation myself later on.”<br/>
 <br/>
“Of course Master.” you couldn't help but grin, being back at his side felt like old times again.<br/>
 <br/>
                                                                                           ***<br/>
 <br/>
The two of you reached the room containing the conversion unit. Cyberman Caroline had smashed through the metal doors which allowed the two of you easy access.<br/>
 <br/>
“Screwdriver?” The Master held out his hand as he walked towards the unit.<br/>
 <br/>
You gave him the device and he set to work.<br/>
 <br/>
“What are you planning to do?”<br/>
 <br/>
“As the Doctor would say reverse the polarity.” The Master grinned<br/>
 <br/>
Unfortunately you did’nt get the joke which when he realised, caused the Master to pout like a little boy who had just been told he couldn't have sweets.<br/>
 <br/>
“Fine, I’m creating a feedback loop in Cyberman Caroline’s neural network. With any luck, it will short circuit her."<br/>
 <br/>
“She’ll die won't she?"<br/>
 <br/>
“They all will.” The Master stated matter of factly. "But it's either them or the whole planet and to be honest she was a bit of a cow so i can’t pretend to miss her."<br/>
 <br/>
The Master looked up and noticed your body language. "You aren't shocked by that are you?"<br/>
 <br/>
"I got used to having to make hard choices a long time ago."<br/>
 <br/>
The Master saw the hardness in your eyes but decided not to push further. He finished working on the control panel and the unit glowed for a few moments before going dead.<br/>
 <br/>
The Master stood up and handed you back the sonic. As he did so the conversion unit sparked.<br/>
 <br/>
“Ah…” The Master said.<br/>
 <br/>
“What’s wrong?”<br/>
 <br/>
“May have overcooked it slightly.”<br/>
 <br/>
“Meaning?”<br/>
 <br/>
“Meaning it’s going to explode.”<br/>
 <br/>
Before either of you could react the unit imploded. You saw the chunk of metal heading straight towards you and the Master, without thinking you pushed him out of the way. Then you saw nothing but darkness and you realised you were passing out...again.<br/>
 <br/>
The next thing you knew your head felt like someone had removed your brain and replaced it with straw. You opened your eyes and found the Master kneeling over you. You smiled as you were tempted to make a comment. But you were stopped as the Master reached out his hand towards your head.<br/>
 <br/>
"You're bleeding."<br/>
 <br/>
"No don't..." But you were too late. His fingertips brushed against your temple by accident as he tried to get a closer look at the wound. The psychic link reactivated and the Master found himself in your memories.<br/>
 <br/>
The two of you sat in the Australian Outback.<br/>
 <br/>
“Well, I was thinking more along the lines of how do I know you aren’t the devil, sitting on my shoulder, trying to seduce me?”<br/>
 <br/>
“Maybe I am.” The Master replied, half smirking, half biting his lip, closing the gap between the two of you.<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
The two of you in your flat.<br/>
 <br/>
The Master held out his hand, “A lot can happen in five minutes.”<br/>
 <br/>
“Oceans can rise, empires can fall, stars can burn and you can still be back in time for tea,” you replied.<br/>
 <br/>
“Exactly.”<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
The sound of your voice calling out his name as he made slow, passionate love to you in front of a fireplace after getting caught in a rainstorm on a planet he had long forgotten the name of.<br/>
 <br/>
His hands wrapped around your waist as he taught you how to fly his Tardis.<br/>
 <br/>
The look of fear you gave him as he…</p><p>You managed to pull his hand away before he saw too much of the last memory.<br/>
 <br/>
"You weren't meant to see any of that."<br/>
 <br/>
The Master sat back as he tried to process what he had just seen in your mind and the feelings he had felt from you.<br/>
 <br/>
“You…you’re in love with me?”<br/>
 <br/>
You couldn't bring yourself to look at him.<br/>
 <br/>
“Why?” The Master couldn't understand why a human would feel anything for him. In fact, why would anyone feel anything for him?<br/>
 <br/>
You awkwardly smiled, “Because you're chaotic and passionate and you look at me in away no one else ever has.”</p><p>“Is that why you pushed me out of the way? Is that why your here? To save me?” He was unable to process your words. </p><p>“The thought of a universe without you is unbearable Master.” Tears began to well up in your eyes.<br/>
 <br/>
You pushed yourself into a sitting position as you looked around the room at the devastation Cyberman Caroline had wrought in an attempt to get a grip on your emotions. At that moment the Doctor came running into the room confused.<br/>
 <br/>
“What happened?” He asked. </p><p>“You would’nt belive me.” The Master replied.<br/>
 <br/>
                                                                                            ***<br/>
 <br/>
The Master slid to the floor of the console room, holding his injured side as he remembered your words from that day. The words he’d never heard before until now.<br/>
 <br/>
He chuckled, “Of course it had to be you.”<br/>
 <br/>
No one else would be stupid enough to risk destabilising time and space just to save his miserable existence.<br/>
 <br/>
"Because the thought of a universe without you is unbearable.” your words seemed to echo through the empty Tardis.<br/>
 <br/>
None of this was supposed to happen. Why didn't the Doctor press the button like she was supposed to and end it all. Why didn't you just forget him like you were supposed to. Why did no one stick to the plan?<br/>
 <br/>
"I don't need you, I don't need anybody, I never have!" He raged to himself. "I am the Master, I am a time lord from the planet Galifrey, in the constellation of Kas..." he stopped himself.  "A time lord he laughed bitterly, what even is a time lord any more?"<br/>
 <br/>
What was he any more? He buried his head in his arms like a lost little boy as his hearts ached.<br/>
 <br/>
                                                                                            ***<br/>
 <br/>
You both watched as the Doctor entered his Tardis and left. The Master shoved his hands in his trouser pockets.<br/>
 <br/>
"Bet you're going to need a lie down now, the Master saving the day. What is the world coming to?" You laughed in an attempt to ignore the tension bubbling up between the two of you.<br/>
 <br/>
“What are you going to do now?” asked the Master curiously.<br/>
 <br/>
You smiled sadly, “I guess I have a Tardis now, so I'll travel, except certain inalienable truths. As for you, you’ll go back to being O and we’ll meet again in 10 years, the long way round. Except for this time it will be me who doesn’t know who you are.”<br/>
 <br/>
Then without thinking, you grabbed the lapels of his jacket, but you stopped yourself from kissing him at the last moment. After all, this was’nt your Master, not yet… The Master looked at you intrigued.<br/>
 <br/>
Your hands let go of his jacket and you slowly placed them over his two hearts.<br/>
 <br/>
“ I'm sorry."<br/>
 <br/>
"For what?"<br/>
 <br/>
"For not being the Doctor."<br/>
 <br/>
The Master raised an eyebrow in surprise.<br/>
 <br/>
"I see the way you look at them. All that rage and pain and hate. You just can't see past it. You just can't see me. No matter what I do. I'd have given you the universe if you'd have asked me, but you never did."<br/>
 <br/>
You felt the tears starting to form as you finally looked into his big brown eyes. "Regardless of what happens in the future, I want you to know I never regretted a single moment with you. I just wish you could have found something to quell the rage and pain in your hearts. I just wish…I wish that I could have been enough for you."<br/>
 <br/>
With your own heartbreaking again you turned and started down the stairs back towards your Tardis. It killed you as you realised you couldn't save him, no matter how much you wanted to.<br/>
 <br/>
You stopped and turned, “Goodbye Master.” </p><p>With that, you walked away and refused to look back to see if the Master was still stood on the stairs.<br/>
 <br/>
The Master watched you walk away, mulling over your words.<br/>
 <br/>
                                                                                       ***<br/>
 <br/>
The pain in his side was getting worse. He sure as hell wasn't going to regenerate, not again, not now and this was not how he was going to die, not after everything. He was, however, going to need to lie down for a month or two. As he pushed himself up off the floor he laughed as he thought about what your reaction would be to his predicament right now. Which was a bad idea as it made his side hurt again? He found himself wishing you were there with him. His hearts felt heavy, but this time not with anger or rage but regret.<br/>
 <br/>
He stumbled on to the bed in the medical bay after patching himself up. As his eyes closed he found himself hearing your voice<br/>
 <br/>
"You just can't see me. No matter what I do. I'd have given you the universe if you'd have asked me, but you never did." Your words stung but he couldn't deny the truth in them.<br/>
 <br/>
As his body slowly started to repair itself his mind was restless, his dreams all featured variations of you.<br/>
 <br/>
When the Master finally came round he was’nt sure how long he had been unconscious. But his side had finally healed. He pushed himself off the bed and made for the Tardis wardrobe.<br/>
 <br/>
As the Master buttoned up his new waistcoat he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. "You look awful." He muttered to himself. He started wondering what you looked like now. It had been what months since Galifrey and the Cybermasters. At least it had been for him. For you, it could have been minutes or years. The only thing he did know was the pain in both his hearts, the pain that had been there for both 10 years and yet only for a few months. The pain that made him want to hold you tight and never let go.<br/>
 <br/>
Reluctantly he made his way to the console room and started searching for you. At the very least he owed you a proper goodbye. It had been stupid of him to think he could make you hate him almost as much as he hated himself. He should have known you'd have tried to save him. He couldn’t help but notice the irony, all that time plotting and planning in the hope that the Doctor would save him and each and every time it was always you saving him instead while the Doctor disappeared into the sunset with her little pet humans. <br/>
 <br/>
                                                                                           ***</p><p>The console started to beep, causing the Master to dash round to the panel. Finally, he'd found you after months of searching all of time and space. Was it months? Or was it years? He frowned, he had lost track of time. Not that it mattered now.<br/>
 <br/>
“A hospital. Tell me you did’nt become a Doctor.” he said to the scanner.<br/>
 <br/>
He couldn't help but add extra distaste and emphasis on the word Doctor. Though he was already imagining it. It made sense you’d want to help people, deep down it was hard wired in your DNA no matter how hard he’d tried to corrupt you.<br/>
 <br/>
The Master spotted a nurse as he exited his Tardis and ran a hand through his hair. ‘Remember play nice." He said to himself smiling as sweetly as he could.<br/>
 <br/>
“Excuse me, I was wondering if you could help me.”<br/>
 <br/>
The nurse’s grey lips broke into a smile. “Of course, how can I assist you today.”<br/>
 <br/>
“I’m looking for (Y/N).”<br/>
 <br/>
The nurse’s purple eyes saddened and her smile fell.<br/>
 <br/>
The Master did’nt like that reaction.<br/>
 <br/>
“Are you a friend or relative?” She asked.<br/>
 <br/>
“I’m…a friend…a long lost friend.”<br/>
 <br/>
“(Y/N) is in that room there.” </p><p>The nurse pointed to a small room just to the Master’s left. He found himself automatically walking over to the window where he could see you hooked up to machines. That was the moment he felt his hearts break. <br/>
 <br/>
“I’m afraid there was an accident…” </p><p>At that, the Master tuned out the nurse’s voice as his mind tried to process the sight of you lying alone in the hospital bed on an alien world.<br/>
 <br/>
“I’m afraid we don’t understand alien physiology so all we can do is keep (Y/N) comfortable and wait for the inevitable departure of the soul." The nurse’s words bringing him back to reality.<br/>
 <br/>
The Master shook his head, this can’t be true he told himself. You weren’t supposed to be here on this planet. You were supposed to be on Earth with a stupid idiotic husband by now and a mortgage and watching rubbish tv and doing all the pointless things humans do to fill up their existence. You weren't supposed to die, not here, not now and not like this.<br/>
 <br/>
“Can I go in?” The Master’s voice was low and meek and it surprised even him.<br/>
 <br/>
“Of course, you’re the first visitor in three months. I expect (Y/N) will be glad of the company. After all no one should die alone."<br/>
 <br/>
The nurse’s words hit him hard, you’d been here alone for three months. He walked through the automatic door and over to your bedside. Gently he caressed your cheek with his thumb.<br/>
 <br/>
Your eyes fluttered opened and you saw a face you never thought you'd see again.<br/>
 <br/>
"Master..."<br/>
 <br/>
"Hello."<br/>
 <br/>
You laughed sadly through the tears forming in your eyes. "It had to be you."<br/>
 <br/>
The Master frowned.<br/>
 <br/>
"The Isos, the people of this world. They believe at the moment of death you see the ghost of a loved one and they show you the way to the afterlife. I wondered if my ghost would be you or the Doctor."<br/>
 <br/>
 "I'm...I'm not dead. I didn't die on Galifrey." The Master felt his stomach sink as he saw the pain in your eyes. How many years had you mourned him he wondered?<br/>
 <br/>
“You got old.” he tried to tease you in an attempt to distract himself from the self-loathing he was feeling.<br/>
 <br/>
You gingerly reached an aged hand out towards his beard. " Thanks for the compliment. Yes, we humans tend to do that.”<br/>
 <br/>
"How long has it been?" He couldn't stop himself from asking.<br/>
 <br/>
"Nearly 40 years." Tears started to fall down your face. "I've mourned you for nearly 40 years."<br/>
 <br/>
"I'm so very sorry." The Master's voice was now barely a whisper. "I tried to find you...I didn't realise...time..." He felt his hearts breaking again and the pain was too much now.<br/>
 <br/>
The Master made his mind up and disconnected you from the machines. As he picked you up the nurse from earlier heard the alarms and came running towards the room.<br/>
 <br/>
"What are you doing?" She yelled at the Master.<br/>
 <br/>
"No one should die alone." With that, he pulled out the TCE and pressed the button that teleported the both of you to his Tardis.<br/>
 <br/>
As the Master lay you down on what used to be your old bed, you started gasping for air. Without the machines, you couldn't breathe. Your vision started to dim at the edges.<br/>
 <br/>
"Master?" You wheezed.<br/>
 <br/>
"Sssshhhh. Everything's going to be alright. I promise. I'm going to make things right."<br/>
 <br/>
The Master sat on the bed next to you. He took his left wrist in his right hand. This was going to hurt but as he looked down at you he knew it was a price he was willing to pay.  He yanked his back wrist hard and broke the bones. He bit his lip so he wouldn't yell out.<br/>
 <br/>
"What... are you... doing?" Your breathing was laboured.<br/>
 <br/>
The Master leaned over you as his wrist started to glow. His placed his hand on your cheek as the golden regeneration energy flowed from his hand into your body.<br/>
 <br/>
"I'm sorry, but this is going to hurt." Tears welled up in the Master's eyes.<br/>
 <br/>
You screamed out in pain as every cell in your body was rewritten. It was like nothing you had ever experienced before and it was agony. You grabbed his wrist and with what little strength you had, you desperately tried to pull his hand away. But it was no use, his grip was too firm. He looked at you with fear in his eyes. His eyes were the last thing you saw and your screams were the last thing you heard.<br/>
 <br/>
                                                                                              ***<br/>
 <br/>
You could hear breathing and you could feel something warm holding you. As your eyes opened the memory of the pain and the golden light came back to you. You shifted to face the Master as you tried to work out what had happened. The Master's eyes opened, he was clearly fatigued.<br/>
 <br/>
"What did you do to me?" You asked fearfully as you looked at your de-aged hand. You had an idea but you hoped against hope you were wrong.<br/>
 <br/>
"I gave you my regeneration energy." The Master said.<br/>
 <br/>
You realised you could breathe again. "You cured me?"<br/>
 <br/>
The Master nodded. "And de-aged you."<br/>
 <br/>
“Why?”<br/>
 <br/>
"Because I had to put things right."<br/>
 <br/>
"But at what cost to you?"<br/>
 <br/>
The Master didn't answer you his face still half-buried into the pillow. <br/>
 <br/>
"Master, what have you done?"<br/>
 <br/>
"I've given you my regeneration cycle."<br/>
 <br/>
You felt your blood run cold. "Not all of it though right? There's still enough for you."<br/>
 <br/>
The Master laughed bitterly. “No, I made sure I got rid of every last particle.”<br/>
 <br/>
“But you’ll die!”<br/>
 <br/>
“That’s the plan.”<br/>
 <br/>
“You can’t!”<br/>
 <br/>
“Its actually a relief weirdly. I've spent all those years clinging to life and now..."<br/>
 <br/>
"You can't die! I've only just found you again." You couldn't keep the sorrow out of your voice.<br/>
 <br/>
The Master smiled ruefully, "I'm thousands of years old and I’m tired. I'm ready to die, but at least this way I can grow old with you first."<br/>
 <br/>
“What?”<br/>
 <br/>
The Master propped himself up with his elbow. He saw the confusion laced with fear in your eyes “You did’nt think I’d just committed sui…”<br/>
 <br/>
“I was’nt sure what to think, not after Galifrey. I’ve spent 40 years mourning and now you show up out of the blue…” you started to cry.<br/>
 <br/>
“I’m sorry…i’m sorry for everything I put you through. You were right, I never saw you. At least not properly. So this is me making amends.”<br/>
 <br/>
You looked at him confused. You weren’t used to him apologising.<br/>
 <br/>
“You once said you’d give me the universe, well this is me giving you my gift, time.”<br/>
 <br/>
His words stunned you, "What about the Doctor?”<br/>
 <br/>
“Maybe I’ve come to realise that the Doctor isn’t the Center of the universe anymore.”  The Master placed a hand on your cheek as he looked into your eyes. "Maybe I‘ve come to realise that I had found something to quell the rage and pain in my hearts after all and maybe it wasn’t the Doctor.”<br/>
 <br/>
You leaned forward and kissed him, your hands slowly trailed down his chest to his hearts. You could feel them beating.<br/>
 <br/>
"It's going to take time to forgive you, you know that don't you. 40 years is a long time to wait."<br/>
 <br/>
The Master couldn't quite meet your gaze. "But you will forgive me?" He didn't dare hope.<br/>
 <br/>
"In time." You placed your head on his chest and he wrapped his arms tightly around you.<br/>
 <br/>
“What will you do now?” You asked him.<br/>
 <br/>
“I’m not sure. I’ll find something, I always do.”<br/>
 <br/>
“I can't picture you with a mortgage and a job somehow.” You smiled.<br/>
 <br/>
“I've held down jobs, many actually. You forget when we met I used to work for MI6. Besides, that’s the future, let’s just enjoy the present for once.”<br/>
 <br/>
You noticed a slight hint of melancholy in the Master’s voice and you realised that even though he might finally be willing to let go of the Doctor, he would never truly be cured of the madness that consumed him. You hugged him a little tighter and he placed a chaste kiss to your forehead. </p><p>“Enjoy the present for once.” you whispered to yourself as you listened to the heatbeats you never thought you’d hear again.  </p><p> <br/>
 <br/>
                                                                                           ***<br/>
 <br/>
Australian Outback, 2020.<br/>
 <br/>
The Master smiled ruefully as the Doctor and Graham walked towards his Tardis completely oblivious to the merry little dance he had been leading them on. Oh, this was going to be fun. Suddenly the sound of a Tardis door shutting pulled him out of his thoughts. There you were, ten years later just like you said you would be.<br/>
 <br/>
As you started forward you glanced back over your shoulder for one final check on the Tardis. Which meant you almost jumped when he stood directly in front of you. He smiled sheepishly as he realised.<br/>
 <br/>
"Sorry."<br/>
 <br/>
"That's okay."<br/>
 <br/>
He held out his hand. "I'm O."<br/>
 <br/>
"O?"<br/>
 <br/>
He nodded.<br/>
 <br/>
"Oh... O is that your codename, like C?"<br/>
 <br/>
"Something like that."<br/>
 <br/>
"(Y/N)"<br/>
 <br/>
“Have we met before?” The Master teased knowing full well you had no memory of him yet.<br/>
 <br/>
“I don’t think so, but then again it’s possible. My life isn’t a straight liner progression anymore. Not since travelling with the Doctor. I guess you could say I’m taking the long way round.”<br/>
 <br/>
“Wouldn't you rather just skip to the good bits, after all the Doctor is a time traveller.”<br/>
 <br/>
“I go with the belief that the universe takes me to where I need to be. Though not necessarily where I want to be.”<br/>
 <br/>
“I once met someone who had a similar problem a few years ago.”<br/>
 <br/>
“What happened to them?”<br/>
 <br/>
“I’m not sure, but I have a feeling I’m going to find out very, very soon.” He smiled. <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>